Boxing requires arm and leg muscle power but also good speed, good balance and coordination. The athletes have traditionally used punching balls and punching bags, jump ropes and weights to acquire and maintain these necessary skills.
There is however, a need for a composite machine which could, at the same time, improve the user's strength, balance and coordination. It was discovered that the combination of an exercising bicycle with a punching ball station could yield such a multi-purpose device.